<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas  with you by Klainer731</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688226">Christmas  with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731'>Klainer731</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Let's Play (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set about 3 years form current events. It's the office Christmas party and Sam has a Secret Santa.<br/>(The title doesn't work well, but I was inspired by a song)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas  with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written or posted a fan fic is forever, but wanted to give it another shot. I also just love these two, and Christmas makes me happy! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning Lucy!” Sam said cheerily as she walked into the office. Her nose greeted with the smell of sweet baked goods and the distinct aroma of ginger and cinnamon. </p>
<p>“Oh it smells wonderful in here.” She noted, looking over the office. Lucy had spent the whole evening before, decorating to her heart's content. An assortment of Christmas trees were scattered around, each one beaming with colorful lights and ornaments to match. Tinsel garlands glimmered over the door ways and draped along the windows, as foil snowflakes swirled down from the ceiling. The office seemed to radiate in all of the holiday decor, truly giving life to its usual dull atmosphere.  </p>
<p>“Oh yes! I was up baking most of last night and even convinced your dad to let me bring my special eggnog since we’re not technically working today.” Lucy giggled holding up a small snowman shaped mug and taking a quick sip.</p>
<p>Sam shook her head and laughed, “Be careful of that!” she teased as she made her way past the front desk, waving and walking away.</p>
<p>“See you later!”, Lucy called. </p>
<p>She smiled as she got to her door. Lucy hadn’t missed a beat, it was even decorated with a fluffy garland of red and gold tinsel. It was a nice touch she thought opening her door. Before entering her office she glanced behind her. Noticing the blue and silver garland that adorned his door. </p>
<p>It was slightly ajar and for a moment she felt compelled to go inside. Shaking away the thought she turned around and ventured into her office. Stopping just before closing the door, noticing an oddly familiar red cup sitting on her desk. </p>
<p>Curious she picked it up, sure enough ‘The Daily Grind’, was stamped on the side in black ink. The cup was still warm. Whoever left it must have stopped by recently. The note itself didn’t offer much but a simple ‘Merry Christmas’. Something about the handwriting seemed like a distant memory to her. </p>
<p>She shrugged and set the note down. Unsure who had brought her this but it was very much appreciated as her morning was hectic as ever and she missed her chance of grabbing her favorite beverage before work that day.  Someone was looking out for her, or maybe the office itself as she wasn’t the most pleasant person without her daily kick of caffeine. She took a sip and jumped. Her taste buds were greeted with the all to comforting chocolate mocha, and that extra kick of espresso and cinnamon. Not only had someone gone out of their way to get this for her, they also knew how she liked her drink as well. Taking a few more sips, Sam savored the moment. </p>
<p>Grudgingly, setting the cup of heaven aside and she pulled out her laptop. Although today wasn’t supposed to be a normal work day, she still had a couple things that needed finishing up before she could join the rest of the festivities. While she wasn’t a huge fan of most parties, she didn’t want to miss out on the one Christmas party she would likely get this year.</p>
<p> This would be the first Christmas that she would be spending alone. Angela and Vikki had invited her to join their respective festivities but she didn’t want to impose. Not to mention, having to mingle with people she didn’t know all too well made her anxieties levels waver to an unhealthy level.</p>
<p>Her parents had taken off for a long vacation together to Hawaii this year, so they could spend some much needed time together. While Jay had flown out with Ruth to spend the Holidays with her family. Leaving Sam all alone, with Bowser of course. The thought of being by herself did make her feel a bit lonely. However, the prospect of having some self care time was all too welcoming. </p>
<p>Work had been busier than ever, ever since the company's big win with Indigineer. So many other smaller companies alike had flocked to them, having seen what they did for the Indie gaming company. She couldn’t help but feel a little proud, and deserving of a break. She opened her email and sighed as she set her mind to finishing up these last few tasks in a timely manner.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>(Earlier in the day)</p>
<p>Charles arrived to work relatively early that morning. While he would admit that in years past he had a distaste for the Holiday season, Charles couldn't help but feel a little excited about today in particular. He still wasn’t the kind of person to partake in any of the office's Christmas party activities, much like today, he would probably spend the majority of it hidden away in his office. Though this time it served as more of a watch post for his own schedule today. A plan that had been in the works for a few weeks now, months even. <br/>He couldn’t remember a single time in his life that he had felt this nervous. Even that day, asking his robin hood for her hand, didn’t compare to this feeling.</p>
<p> ‘I suppose it all has to do with finding the right person’, he thought. He had already stopped by the Daily Grind coffee shop before coming into work. Remembering it was her favorite spot. Even convincing the lovely blonde friend of Samara’s to help him out with his plan. Coffee in hand and a few other items he had stowed away in his briefcase, Charles walked into work.</p>
<p>Lucy was already there, though he couldn’t help but wonder if she had even left the office from the night before.</p>
<p>“Morning Charles!” Lucy peaked her head out of the break room to see who had walked in. “You’re here particularly early this morning.”</p>
<p>“Pleasant Morning to you as well Lucy.”, Charles nodded to her, “I just have some work that needs to be finished up, and I would hate to sour the party with having any of my employees help me with it.” He offered, giving her a gentle wave as he passed by heading towards his office. Lucy smiled before popping back into the break room to continue decorating her baked goods table.</p>
<p>Charles walked into his office, the warm air comforting as he placed belongings down on his desk. There would be plenty of time to set up his desk later. Walking across the small hallway, lucky her door didn’t offer a lock allowing him to slip into his assistant’s office with ease. His stomach seemed to flutter a bit as he tried to delicately write a simple Merry Christmas on a sticky note without it being too obvious it was him that wrote it.</p>
<p>Placing the coffee and the note on her desk, his heart skipping a beat. A strange sense of innocence washing over him. This was completely out of character for him, but there was something about her that brought out that side of him. A feeling he had craved for so long. Knowing that she would be in within the next 20 minutes, he left to start his day. Not leaving an inclining as to who had trespassed into the confines of her office.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Sam worked diligently the first two hours of her morning trying her best to finish up the emails and a few software checks she had to complete. Yawning and looking up at the clock, it was almost lunch time and she could feel her concentration slipping. Her brain desperately needed an energy break. Now seemed like the perfect time to step out of her office to check on the rest of the team, who had already been enjoying some down time with games and food.</p>
<p>“Hey Umed!” Sam called, walking into the meeting room where they had set up a game of D&amp;D.</p>
<p>“Hey Sam! Wanna join us?” He smiled up at her as she walked into the room.</p>
<p>“Oh, I still have some work to get done. Just needed a brain break and some nutrition, but I don’t mind watching for a while.” She said holding a bowl of fruit in her hands and taking a seat at the end of the table.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>While Charles had normally been very adamant of leaving his door open most of the day, today he opted to only leave it a jar just enough that he would be able to hear the activities in close proximity to his door. Hearing the tiny creak of her door open and small foot steps walk away from their little hallway, he jumped realizing that this was his next opportunity to play Santa Claus once again. He reached under his desk and pulled out a simple bouquet of red and light pink roses that he had actually been keeping hidden since yesterday. </p>
<p>Having a dear love for vegetation and the lore behind each plant, Charles had put that knowledge into the flowers he picked. Choosing the soft pink because it simply reminded him of Samara, and her sweet femininity. The red ones however, he knew had a deeper meaning. Portraying how he actually felt. </p>
<p>Quickly he stepped across the hall after watching her step inside the break room for a moment, and placed the roses on her desk. Displaying them proudly in the center, much like he had done with the coffee. Opting for no note this time, as the flowers were sure would speak for themselves.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Well you guys have fun. I need to go finish up this last email, then I’ll come join the fun.” Sam waved to her co-workers as she walked back to her office. Having that quick snack gave her enough energy to finish out the rest of her essential work. She sighed entering her office, just one more task.</p>
<p>“Huh” she gasped and then looked around outside her office confused before turning back. Once again met with a lovely surprise. An elegant array of roses, neatly tied together with a lavender ribbon were laid upon her desk. Picking them up, Sam was surprised at the weight of them. Her fingers gently caressed the pink and red petals, soft to the touch. They were truly beautiful.</p>
<p>Her heart raced a little, thinking back to the coffee form early, obviously she had a secret Santa on the loose. She pondered the thought, remembering the last time she had received flowers of this quality. Thinking maybe…</p>
<p>But no it couldn’t have been. That ship had sailed a while ago and they seemed to be working pretty well as just co workers. A perfect duo of naughty and nice, if you’d say. She was certain that he wouldn’t want to jeopardize any piece of that. Although, she couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful.</p>
<p>Sighing, she laid the flowers at the side of her desk so she could admire them while she finished up her work. If it wasn’t him. Then who could it be?</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Another hour dragged on and finally she hit the send button. Heaving a sigh of relief, it was time to go join the party at last. Shutting down her computer she glanced over at the flowers once more. She couldn’t help but pretend that maybe they were from him. If only. Blushing she shook her head, it was a silly little crush and she knew in time she would get over it.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Umed, Freddie and Jacob all had their eyes glued to the big monitor in the break room now watching some cheesy Christmas movie. While Lucy and Alex were chatting away in the break room both munching on some gingerbread. Both of them looking like them may have had too many glasses of Lucy’s eggnog. Sam walked in, joining Lucy and Alex. She couldn’t help herself when it came to Christmas goodies, especially Lucy’s gingerbread. It was by far a holiday favorite of hers. Ever since Lucy had started working for Young Tech, each year she would insist on bringing all the treats to the office. Including her own gingerbread recipe. The perfect combination of soft and chewy. Not overly spiced and the cream cheese frosting was the perfect compliment.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Charles acknowledged the sound of her footsteps walking away once more. This time he was sure that she’d be out for a while. He reached into his briefcase, pulling out a small purple box. He had been awaiting this third and final gift all day.</p>
<p> Although it was still early in the afternoon and she wasn’t likely to find this one until the end of the day, he couldn’t couldn’t help himself. He had shipped it all the way from Wales, his mom a specialist in making one of a kind jewelry. This piece in particular, he was sure would give away the secretiveness of the surprises. Though he had designed this himself, with her in mind. He peeked inside the box once more, admiring his mothers handy work. She really did have an art of making even the most peculiar things look delicate.<br/>He peeked his head out one more time, before slipping across the hall. He noted the flowers that she had placed, obviously in a spot that would be visible to her as she worked. An unmistakable heat rose in his cheeks, it was a sweet gesture on her part. Even though he was certain she hadn’t a clue who had put them there. </p>
<p>He placed the box gently in the center of her desk, unmistakable. He pulled out a small bit of mistletoe, placing it on top for some extra festiveness. Suddenly feeling all his nervousness almost fall out of him. He knew in his heart that this was right. Taking one last glance towards the desk, before flicking the light off and confining himself back into his room. To sit and wait</p>
<p>He couldn’t explain it completely but over the past 3 years, having gotten to know Samara more, he was truly captivated by her. Her undeniable intelligence and effortless beauty. She was really a one of a kind person. She had a certain way about her that, though he would deny it, completely made him lose all control. Control of any emotion or sense of reality in the best way. He felt like with her, he could be not the person he once was, but the person he always felt he needed or wanted to be. Samara was amazing in all senses. Being able to bring out the most genuine version of himself.</p>
<p> Charles sighed sitting back down at his desk. This was something that he should have done a long time ago. But he knew he wasn’t ready then. He just hoped now, it wasn’t too late. He glanced at the clock. 2:37. Now all that had to be done was wait until he heard those faint sounds of her footsteps once more.</p>
<p>Time seemed to move like 5 o’clock traffic as he sat at his computer. The hours ticked by painfully, but it was almost time to clock out. Suddenly those soft steps approached once more. He jumped in his chair slightly, then hoping he didn’t cause too much attention to himself. He heard the soft squeak as she pushed her door open, he got up and quietly walked into the hallway.</p>
<p>Sam said her farewells and well wishes to everyone as they cleaned up and began to depart for the rest of the week. She looked at the clock realizing the bus would arrive in about 15 minutes, she headed back to her office. She pushed the door gently to allow herself room to step inside. Odd, I don’t remember turning that off, she thought flicking the light switch. She glanced at her desk, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of a small purple box garnished with the unmistakable green mistletoe resting at the center. She gasped quietly and gently picked up the box.</p>
<p>The velvet was soft on her fingers as she lifted the lid. Her eyes grew wider as she looked down at the delicate pendant inside. Her hands shook a little as she retrieved the piece from the box, unaware of the presence leaning in her doorway. </p>
<p>It was remarkably made, and undoubtedly genuine and unique. This quality of work was surely made one of a kind. She felt the small ripples in the metal, and the delicate gold chain. Everything about it was breathtaking. Sam knew as soon as she opened the box who it had come from, as she looked down at the small image of what could only be a little lamb. It was so simple and meaningful. She couldn’t help but let a small tear fall, landing on the center of her thumb.</p>
<p>“I hope it's not too much.” Sam jumped at the sound of the deep but soft voice that came from behind her. She turned around to find Charles standing in her doorway, softness in his crystal blue eyes. Taking a small step towards her, closing the door gently behind him.</p>
<p>“May I?”, He held out his hand. She placed the pendant in his palm. Gently he took the chain and wrapped it around her neck, hooking the clasp in the back. The chain was cold on her skin and shiver went down her spin as his hands brushed against her neck. She looked up at him, that knowing look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“My mother is a jeweler back in Wales. She made this, for you.” He commented as he held the small lamb in his fingertips, before pressing it against her chest. He could feel her breath on his hands, it was steady and warm. He hesitated moving his hand, his fingertips gently resting right underneath her collar bone.</p>
<p>“It- It’s beautiful Charles.”  She said quietly, gazing up at him. His touch was gentle on her skin. Her heart raced, as she placed her hands against his chest. Her hands traced the broadness of his chest. Her thumbs gently caressing the outline of his collar bone. Their eyes met, a certain passion dancing in both of them. Samara reached up with one hand placing it on the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in his soft hair. The other grasped onto his tie, as she pulled him closer to her until their lips met.</p>
<p>Charles was intrigued by her boldness, as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, and with one hand cupped one side of her face. It wasn’t a forced kiss, more like the last two puzzle pieces being placed. Satisfying. Rewarding almost. They stayed like that for a while, a moment that was long overdue. Their lips dancing together as they enjoyed this moment of bliss.</p>
<p>Sam pulled apart from a brief moment to catch her breath, looking up at Charles. Her doe eyes never failed to make him melt. She leaned against him, laying her forehead on his chest. Feeling his chest move up and down with his breathing, fast but consistent.</p>
<p>Charles brushed some of her hair behind her ear, wrapping his arms around her tighter, “Merry Christmas Samara.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>